


We put our Hearts in Weird Places - What the Hell is it doing between your Teeth

by Celestial_Cryptid



Category: Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, AlphaFemale, AlphaSashi, AlphaSashiKobayashi, Emotions, F/M, Hestronk, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Mpreg, Kilts, Loch Ness Monster, LookingAtButtsinKilts, NiceAss, Omega Verse, OmegaPennMeansOPPenn, OmegaPennZero, Scotland, Seriously its 1am, Watchout, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestial_Cryptid/pseuds/Celestial_Cryptid
Summary: HA HAi did itooOH im crazydeal withit yall
Relationships: Sashi Kobayashi/Penn Zero
Kudos: 2





	We put our Hearts in Weird Places - What the Hell is it doing between your Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> yo if yall want more HMU  
> no smut yet cuz this is technically for school

Sashi never does anything half-assed.

not grades

not sports

and most of all not her work.

when she fixates on something it gets all her attention.

yes Sashi never did anything half assed, why should romance be any different?  
One day it was normal, and the next it was like the sun with all its fiery intensity and strength, directed into a huge magnifying glass ready to set fire to everything in its path, but while everything else was in danger the fire only made him feel safe  
it was always customary to make the team a pack, an Alpha, Beta and Omega.  
anyone can be the hero. team leader is not just for Alphas.  
So Alpha Sashi as the muscle, Beta Boon, the wise man, and the hero, Penn Zero, Omega.

Sashi hates how some so-called Alphas at their school harass Omegas.  
Sashi hates how they think Omegas are helpless little things to be controlled and harassed.  
She thinks it's funny however that they still think they can control them.   
Everyone in their right mind knows not to mess with an angry Alpha, and everyone knows not to mess with Omegas too. Omegas are only vulnerable in heat and pregnant, the rest of the time while less aggressive than Alphas they are just as strong.  
Needless to say they tried to harass Penn and a fight had started. And like usual she broke it up.

There's something about the way Sashi’s mere presence makes other Alphas stand down.  
She's the Alphas Alpha of their high school and everyone knows it.  
Well not ‘everyone’ apparently because one of the Alphas tries to charge her. He fails as she closelines him effortlessly.  
‘Ok’ he thought, ‘that was hot’

As they walk away one of the bullies says something.  
“One day your Alpha won't be around Omega!”

“I can still beat your ass’s anyway!” he responds

The bullies ring in Sashi’s head as she glances at Penn.  
He shrugged “Since my parents are trapped in another dimension you technically are the only Alpha in my life.”

That's right both of Penn’s parents are Alphas, she remembered.  
The last remark by their pathetic classmates, while threatening, sounded on the surface innocent enough, their faces and gestures told another story. One that implied a non platonic relationship between the two.  
Oddly enough she wasn't repulsed by the idea of Penn being her Omega.

This would undoubtedly become a problem.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
School had ended for the day and the race to work began. The winner unsurprisingly was Penn.  
Phillis didn't say much in standard fashion as she zapped them in.  
It was cold,very cold.

“Why is it so cold?” Boon asked as he adjusted to the borrowed form. “It's breezy and itchy!”

“It's wool Boon, it's always itchy, we must be back before cotton was mass produced.” Penn responded.  
“Sashi check the specks.”

“It's 1912 in Scotland, Loch Ness. We are a team of researchers who work for the secret organisation IMC or institute of magical creatures. Our mission is to protect the Loch Ness monster.”

“Why does something with monster in the name need us to protect it?”

Boon’s voice echoed through the trees.

“We don't need all of Scotland knowing what we’re doing!” Sashi whisper yelled.

“Sorry Sashi.”

She sighs “ don't let it happen again and we’re good.”

She points into the woods, “the Loch is this way.”

“Right. Let's get going guys!” says Penn taking the lead.  
========  
They were a good way into the trail and Sashi was finding it hard to keep watch on the surrounding woods when her eyes kept finding their way back to the hypnotising swish of Penn’s kilt.

In the beginning He had ignored it but after a while of feeling her eyes on him somewhere was too much.  
He has to know why.   
Turning around while still walking. “Sashi what are you looking at?” he asks genuinely perplexed.

“nothing. Just pondering how your hair stays in that shape.”

He turns back around to walk normally, periodically looking over his shoulder.  
No, her gaze was lower than his mop of red hair.  
Turning back around again. “No really Sashi what are you looking at? And Don't say that ‘shape of my hair’ Bull Shit again, my hair isn't that low!”  
When Sashi didn't answer Boon, who had seen and heard everything, spoke up.

“She likes the way your ass looks in a kilt!”

In half a second Sashi was staring at Boon. a stare that spoke of painful and bloody torture inflicted on him and Sashi enjoying every second of it. (Sashi, always the sadist).

Penn had already run off to process the new information. Leaving Boon in a very dangerous situation.

“I'm going to hurt you now.” she growled out as picked him up by his wool sweater and ramed him up against a tree. 

Being slammed into a tree hurt but would be nothing compared to the pain she is capable of inflicting.

“Wait-wait Sashi! I could still fix this! Penn’s my bud, I can salvage this!”

“You wouldn't have to fix it if you dident FUCK it up IN THE FIRST PLACE!”

She barked as she pushed him further up the tree.  
Bearing his neck as an attempt to appease her, Boon was whimpering (nothing new when it comes to Sashi scarring him i assure you.) 

“im-m sorry Sashi i just see the way you look at him when he's not looking,” the confidence seeping back into his voice, “you only noticed it recently but i've known for awhile now.”

“Let me help you Sashi.”

Grumbling under her breath as she set him back down,

“fine.”

And with that Boon ran faster than he had ever in gym, leaving no room for her to change her mind and punish him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

He found Penn down a bit off the trail.  
Actually he had found a perfect spot, ducked behind some big interlocking trees.  
He was kinda zoning out.

“Hey”

Of course he knew Boon was there. Heroes are incredible like that.

“Hey,” he paused, choosing an approach that would probably result in him not going home with matching black eyes.

“you're not opposed to the idea, are you.”

“No,” his voice sounded distant,almost like he wasn't wholly there.

“God(s) Boon you of all people should know how much I love her.”

“Then doesn't she deserve to know why you ran off?”

“Yea”

“Hey there she is!”

“Here gose nothing”

Marching through the Scottish brush our hero started to feel something most foreign, fear. But he didnt let it stop him, because he's the hero.   
That's not to say it didn't affect him. Confessing to your Alpha crush is a daunting feat.  
Only when he reached her did he notice she was in a similar state of mind.

“H-hey”

“Hello”

“So I take it you hate me or something and come to say i'm fired as you're sidekick?”

“Not at all! Where would we find someone so competent to replace you?,”  
he breathed out, ‘here gose nothing’   
“ I-i'm quite in love with you actually.”

“Oh good, i feel the same way”

&&[they get through the mission with more checking of butts than specks]&&

“Welcome Back heros, how was mission?”

Bright blushes formed on the Hero and Sidekicks faces. They had completely forgotten that Phyllis could see and hear them during missions.  
Boon was however grinning from ear to ear.

&&&[later waling home]&&&

“So you feel the same way?”

It was starting to get dark and Sashi looked ethereal in the streetlites as they turned on.

“Yeah”

“Were-were you lying?”

Sashi turned around, noticing how Penn flinched a little thinking he had done something wrong.  
There was a serious look on her face.

“I never lie to you Penn.”

Then she turned back around and kept walking.  
Penn grabbed her hand before she could get too far, pulling her into a kiss.  
Ending the kiss as he looked down blushing.

“I want everyone to know your mine Sashi.”

“Am i yours?”

“Ye-yes!”

“Glad to know the feelings are mutual.”

And off they went.


End file.
